Sweet Dream and Memmories, Forever
by Ana Mizuki
Summary: Diffrent version of Jubeichan 2 ending. KoinosukeXJiyu


Sweet Dreams and Memmories, Forever.

disclaimer: I do not, Repaet, DO NOT own Jubei-chan series. The honor belongs to Daichi Akitaro-dono.

Lots of spoilers wait, so be careful. Also, if you do not like the pairing KoinosukeXJiyu, do not read this.

Sorry fot the fangirl japanise, but Koinosuke is Koinosuke and doesn't sound very InCharacter if written in any other way

-

Jiyu watched as he appeared in front of her, his brown eyes being warm as always, but she also saw wisdom in them.  
" K-koinosuke-san" she whispered, locking her eyes to his. Jiyu was fighting her tears, this all, all that had happened. It all seemed unfair to her, she had been almost killed, slapped by her father, and worst of all, had been informed about her first love's past.

" Jiyu-dono, not once but twice..." he said, closing his eyes. Jiyu feld the urge to run and hug him, she cried. Making her father nervous.  
".. You were great as the re-incarnation!" Koinosuke declared, making Jiyu's heart jump, then, by all her streght, she jumped at hugged him. Crying, she said those words that had been in her head for an year.

" Koinosuke-san..I love you" she said, tears wetting her eyes. Koinosuke looked at the young girl in his arms. 300 years, he had searched her, losing all his memmories but his name and the Lovely eyepatch. Then, he found her, and gave her the mark of the top swordsman, and was ready to die. But her unwillingness had denied him the rest he needed more than ever. But as the days came by, he felt other emotions for her. Not only loyalty, but also ...love. He was so willing to spend his life with her, when Taiko Ryojoji attacked in the body of Shiro Ryojoji. And then, he saw Jiyu-dono and Sai-dono fight agaisnt each other, the pain to see that was too much for him, and he fled, fled away with the lovely eyepatch. In heaven, he remembered everything he had forgotten, and feld akward to return. Now, that Jiyu was in his arm, he remembered those happy days they had, and did not hesitate at all.

"... Jiyu-dono, I love you too.." he said, and started crying.

Sai Nanohana looked as his only child confessed her emotions to that wierd samurai, and the guy even returned them. Sai was both angered and confunsed. Then he feld a tuck of his pantleg and looked at the kid that Jiyu had called Ayunosuke.  
"Uh, is that greenhaired man your father?" he asked the kid who nodded. Sai turned his head to look at the pair again. Also Yagyu Jubei was bemused by the sight, not to mention Freasha.  
" Heh, you really DID find the successor, eh, Koinosuke-kun?" the darkhaired man said, smiling. Koinosuke nodded. Ayunosuke stared at her father, hugging Jiyu-sama. It all seemed right in a twisted and odd way.

" Koinosuke-san...can..you stay?" Jiyu asked him, looking into his eyes.  
" Yes.. I can stay" he said, smiling that soft smile.  
" NOW WAIT A MINUTE THERE!" came Sai's voice and he jumped in front of the couple.  
-" What is the matter papa?"

-"You! He! I mean, he caused that thing to happen to you"

Jiyu was shocked but Koinosuke only grinned.

" No Sai-dono, it is not MY fault.. it is Jubei Yagyu's" he said, making both of the darkhaired men gulp. Sai looked at the hero, and the greatest samurai ever lived looked at him.

" Well, I'm not against that pair" the dumbfounded Yagyu lord said, Sai looked at the man and nodded.

Jiyu smiled more happily than in last two years. A long time by her in her mind. Koinosuke smiled too, Ayunosuke jumped and glomped them both. Sai and Yagyu Jubei just were, and Freasha did a nice thing by being silent.

On the other side of the lake, Bantaro and Shiro were roaring like male-lions.  
" NOO! Jubei-chan!" they howled, making Ozaru and Kozaru sigh.

"It's been two seasons, and they never got the hints" the monkey boys said.

-

Authors notes: I want to clear some things up with this story:

a) I do not hate Bantaro and Shiro, nor Ozaru and Kozaru, I'm just more fond in the Samurai guys.

b) HUGE thanks to Solar subbing the series, plus the Russian and Korean speak/text.

c) Koinosuke and Ayunosuke Rock


End file.
